My Immortal
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: My former OTP. Set to My Immortal by Evanescence. Warnings: character death. Damon reflects on how his fears kept him from telling his hunting partner/drinking buddy that he wanted to be more than just two guys who fell into bed after a rough fight. He could have had something amazing with the history teacher. He might never get another chance at that


**A/N: **Despite my name, until I found Klefan I was the biggest Dalaric fan ever. Part of me always will be. Thing is, they totally converted me to liking M/M pairings. So thank you, Dalaric

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Diaries, Ric would be alive and currently doing something relationshippy with Damon cause they should have been canon. I also do not own My Immortal, that belongs to Amy Lee and the band and record company

**Warnings: **Character death

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Repressed by all my childish fears_

Damon looked down at Alaric's grey face, feeling his heart ache. The whole time they'd known each other he hadn't told Ric the whole truth about anything. Ric had meant so much to him and now he was dead in his arms. The vampire hadn't told him everything because he was scared. Now he just wanted to run.

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

As tears slowly made their way down from Damon's bright blue eyes he remembered how many times Ric had said he was leaving, that he had no reason to stay. Every single time Ric had said that to him Damon had convinced him that he did have reasons to stay. Nine times out of ten he claimed Elena and Jeremy needed him but then there was that one time. Damon had been so drunk that night and he'd admitted it. He needed Ric.

He couldn't get the memories out his head now. All the times Ric had slipped up and they had done things they shouldn't have. At first Damon hated what he felt for the teacher but he couldn't help it. He had loved the man lying dead in his arms and now all he could think about was what he had wanted to do and what he hadn't done.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It had taken Damon long enough to get over the fact that Katherine had betrayed him and now Ric was dead. There was no way the elder could cope with this, not now. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind as he stood, carrying Ric to his car. Everything hurt too much for him to think clearly as he carefully laid Ric in the backseat, hating every time he touched Ric's cold grey skin.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

Memories were flooding his mind of every time he had been there for Ric as he got in the front seat, resting his head on the wheel with a pained whine. Even when they were only friends or uneasy allies they'd go out for drink and he'd let Ric unload all his issues on him. It had been weird but he felt sorry for the man. He felt guilty too. After all Damon was the one who killed Isobel.

The vampire shook his head, quickly turning on the car and driving back towards Mystic Falls. If Ric was dead then so was Elena and if he wanted to stop Stefan from doing something stupid he needed to get back as fast as he could. He honestly had no idea why he had pretended to still like Elena. Damon knew deep down he only really did it so Stefan wouldn't realise that he was gay. There was no way his baby brother would approve.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

After a while he had started to get caught up in Ric. It was irritating but he found that the time he spent with the teacher was happier, even before they starting hooking up. Something had just fascinated him about the human and now he was gone. Damon glanced in the rear-view mirror, flinching when he saw Ric and focusing on the road again. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. Part of Damon's mind whispered that it was good he had never told Ric the truth, never told the human that he loved him. If Ric had said it back it would've made things that much harder for him. But it didn't matter. The pain was still there.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

His eyelids slid shut over the blue eyes for just a second and he saw Ric. It was that look he gave the vampire so often when they were alone, a half-annoyed half-loving look Damon knew he was the only one to ever get. His eyes snapped open, focusing on the road with a glare like it was the reason his Ric was dead. It didn't really help though. Damon could still remember all of Ric's facial expressions, every single one. Every word he said was branded into the vampire's memory, nasty or nice, and every one of those words were what had caused him to come undone, to give into his feelings for the human. Now they were torturing him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Tears ran down his face no matter how hard he tried to hold them back and his pale hands tightened on the wheel. It was involuntary and Damon didn't even realise until he heard cracking plastic and he swerved off the road, pulling up the parking brake so viciously it almost ripped right out. It was unbearable, the pain in his chest. It felt like the time he had been staked but even worse. It felt like his chest was going to break in two.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself_

_That you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Ric might've loved him but he'd never know now. They may have been together for a few months but because of all the secrets Damon had kept he may as well have been alone. Now he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He was never going to forget about Ric.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

* * *

THE FEELS! *dies right along with Ric*

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
